Convertible
A convertible is a 2-door road vehicle with a folding or detachable roof. List of convertibles Alfa Romeo Alfa Romeo's only 2-door convertible was the compact roadster Spider. The last generation Spiders sold as 1991 through 1994 models. Audi The Audi Cabriolet launched in 1994 and was sold through the 1998 model year. BMW On sale since the 1987 model year was the 3-Series convertible. While it originally had just one engine size, a smaller one (the 318iC) was released in 1991. A new Z3 convertible was released in 1996, joining the rest of the 3-Series. Buick There was a Riviera convertible, but it was discontinued as of the 1986 model year. Buick's last convertible in the past century was the Reatta, which was only sold as 1990 and 1991 models. Cadillac From 1987 to 1993, there was an Allante convertible. After that, there were no convertibles produced by Cadillac from 1993 to 2003. Chevrolet/Geo In the mid-1980s, there was originally the Chevrolet Cavalier convertible. However, no 1990 models were produced during the second generation. The high-performance sports car, Corvette, launched its first convertible as a 1986 model. Third generation Camaros sold convertibles from 1988 to 1992, then the fourth generation from 1994 to 2002. The Metro convertible lasted from 1991 to 1993. After that, General Motors stopped producing convertibles under the Geo brand. Chrysler Other than the original Chrysler LeBaron convertible, there was also a Maserati that sold from 1986 to 1991 (in which as of 1989, it was renamed TC Maserati). The LeBaron was discontinued in 1995 and was replaced by the Chrysler Sebring for the 1996 model year. Dodge/Plymouth From 1987 to 1990, there were no convertibles from Dodge, until the time when the Dodge Shadow released its first convertible as a 1991 model. A year later, the 1992 Dodge Viper was released, at a price about 3.5 times more expensive than the Shadow. Halfway through the 1994 model year, the Viper remained the only convertible on sale from Dodge until the Plymouth Prowler went on sale as a 1997 model. Eagle While Eagle sold no convertibles, its predecessor, AMC, did have one -- the AMC Alliance, which last sold in 1987. Ford The Mustang was Ford's only convertible since the beginning of time. Honda No convertibles were imported to North America until 1999. Infiniti The Infiniti M30 was the only convertible available, sold as 1991 and 1992 models. After that, no convertibles were imported from 1992 to 2008. Jaguar The XJS was Jaguar's original convertible, sold from the 1987 to 1996 model years. The XJS was replaced by the Jaguar XK8 for 1997, and was sold through 2006. Mazda Originally, there was a Mazda RX-7 convertible, sold from the 1988 to 1991 model years. The other convertible, the Mazda MX-5 Miata, sold first generation copies from 1990 to 1998. Mercedes-Benz Before 1993, all roadster convertibles were SL-Class. The first copies came in one engine size, though this was extended to two in 1990, then three from 1993 to 1997. When the E-Class convertible was introduced in 1993, it was originally known as the 300CE, before it was rebadged to E320 in 1994. The convertible was discontinued in late 1995, causing the SL-Class to again become Mercedes-Benz's only convertible for 1996. In 1997, the Mercedes-Benz SLK-Class was released to dealerships as an early 1998 model. Mercury From 1991 to 1994, the Mercury Capri was sold as Mercury's last convertible. Mitsubishi The Mitsubishi 3000GT was the first convertible imported in North America, as a 1995 model. Then in 1996, the Mitsubishi Eclipse convertible was released as a late 1996 model. Nissan From 1993 to 1994, there was a Nissan 240SX convertible, and from 1994 to 1996, there was also a Nissan 300ZX convertible. No convertibles were imported from 1996 to 2003. Oldsmobile Only one -- the Oldsmobile Cutlass Supreme, which sold from 1991 to 1995. After 1995, Oldsmobile produced no more convertibles for sale. Pontiac The Sunbird was Pontiac's original convertible, with copies sold through 1994 before being replaced by the Pontiac Sunfire. A Pontiac Firebird convertible was released in 1991, but it skipped a model year (1993). Porsche The Porsche 911 was Porsche's original convertible. From 1990 to 1991, there was also a Porsche 944 convertible, then a Porsche 968 from 1992 to 1995. Saab From 1987 to 1998, the Saab 900 was the only convertible available before being replaced by the Saab 9-3. Toyota Originally, the Toyota Celica was Toyota's only convertible, though it skipped a few model years (like 1990 and 1994). However, in 1997, a Toyota Paseo convertible was also made. The Celica convertible was discontinued in 1999, and was replaced by the MR2 Spyder. Volkswagen Since it was introduced, the Volkswagen Cabriolet had only itself until from 1988 to 1992, when there were also Boutique then Carat trim levels. After skipping a model year, the Cabrio was introduced as an early 1995 model in 1994, with sales lasting through 2002. Volvo No convertibles were imported from Volvo until the 1998 model year, when the Volvo C70 was introduced.